Jeffrey McKeen
Joanna Whitman |status=Incarcerated |actor=Conor O'Farrell |appearance=}}Jeffrey McKeen was the Undersheriff of the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department and a secret mob boss whose gang included a number of corrupt police officers. He is known to be the arch-enemy of Nick Stokes. Personality Undersheriff McKeen was a politically-motivated bureaucrat. McKeen approved an elaborate "reverse forensics" deception in season 7 (Redrum) where the CSIs would stage a crime scene to draw out a suspect from hiding, although he neglected to consult the district attorney beforehand and almost ruined the case. He held Greg Sanders responsible for the death of Demetrius James, a suspect Greg hit with his car during an attack, despite the fact that Greg's actions were ruled as "Excusable" in court. In seasons 8 and 9, McKeen turns out to have links to organized crime. In Homecoming, it was revealed that he had an illegitimate son, David Winnock. The mother was a dancer with whom he had a brief relationship and who later married a "pit boss" named Winnock, though McKeen continued caring for both. Biography Season Eight When Warrick starts investigating Lou Gedda he has his fix-it man, Daniel Pritchard, framed Warrick Brown for the murder of a stripper named Candy, while providing another scapegoat so Warrick would not go down for murder. Later McKeen had Pritchard kill an ex-cop named Leonard Harper when he started digging into Gedda at Warrick's request. McKeen later attempted to have Warrick put away by framing him for the murder of Lou Gedda but Warrick is found innocent. Shortly after, McKeen stopped Warrick in his car where Warrick tells him he wouldn't give up until the mole was caught. McKeen shot Warrick twice in the neck to prevent himself from being tied to the crimes, then called for assistance, framing Pritchard. Season Nine For Warrick dies in Grissom's arms having just been shot by McKeen. McKeen created a rouse in which Daniel Pritchard was the shooter, and that he just happened to be in the area and heard the shots. McKeen was eventually found out, but at the time planned to flee to Mexico with Pritchard with the police keeping him out of the loop. Pritchard attempted to steal McKeen's weapon and in the altercation, their car crashed off a cliff, killing Pritchard. McKeen managed to crawl away where he was hunted down by Nick Stokes. McKeen taunts Nick to kill him, but instead Nick fired "a miss". McKeen was eventually arrested by Jim Brass. Season Twelve Homecoming It is later revealed that Jeffrey was a crime boss who took over Gedda's operations and was in charge of them during the time of Warrick's investigation. Jeffery, who was sentenced to life in prison for killing Warrick, then arranges for his son to run the business from the outside while he is inside while having cops like Paul Gimball and Michael Crenshaw on his payroll. He then organizes the rip-off of Donny Price's drugs while framing an old associate of Lou Gedda's named Jack Gilmore for the murders attributed to it. This fails however and his son, David Winnock, ends up being killed by the current Undersheriff Conrad Ecklie during a raid. He then arranges for Conrad to be shot, D.B.'s granddaughter to be kidnapped, and Julie Finlay to be abducted. Season Thirteen Karma to Burn It is revealed that McKeen was behind the attack on Ecklie and the kidnapping of Russell's granddaughter. McKeen wanted the money that was stolen from him by Jack Gilmore returned in exchange for Russell's granddaughter. The team find Paul Kimball, who was holding Russell's granddaughter, and arrested him. He assisted by testifying against McKeen, helping the police bring down his ring of corrupt cops. Since the events, thanks to Russell calling the governor, McKeen has been transferred to isolation in a federal penitentiary in Indiana to serve out the remainder of his life sentence, ensuring that he won't be able to reach out to any Vegas contacts he might have left. The money Gilmore returned to him were donated to the crime lab in his family's name. Known Victims *Warrick Brown *Daniel Pritchard Victims by Proxy *The following were killed by Daniel Pritchard: **Joanna "Candy" Krumsky **Leonard Harper **Lou Gedda *The following were killed by Paul Kimball: **The drug rip-off ***Alonso Seal ***Donny Price ***Veronica Gilmore **The house massacre ***Earl Whitson ***Dave Beck ***Dennis Melky *The following were targeted by Earl Whitson **Conrad Ecklie **Jack Gilmore *The following were abducted by Michael Crenshaw & Paul Kimball: **Katlin Russell **Julie Finlay Known Accomplices *Officer Daniel Pritchard *Detective Lieutenant Paul Kimball *Detective Michael Crenshaw *David Winnock *Retired Detective Lieutenant Earl Whitson *Detective Dave Beck *Detective Dennis Melky *Lou Gedda *Alonso Seal *Donny Price Appearances Category:Undersherriffs Category:Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers Category:Corrupt Law Enforcement Officers Category:Proxy Killers